RELEVANT EXPERIENCE IN TRAINING AND CAREER DEVELOPMENT Morehouse School of Medicine/Tuskegee University/UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center Partnership Through the training component of this NCI-sponsored partnership, we have trained 17 junior faculty and postdocs and 85 graduate students. The partnership offers the following training and career development activities: Summer Cancer Research Training Program. This 8-week program facilitates graduate student training and career development in cancer research. Through participation in seminars, workshops, and mini-courses, research faculty and students enhance their knowledge, scientific techniques and expertise, and bioethics knowledge and skills in cancer and cancer research. The training program includes three components: ? Coursework - one course at each of the three institutions, taught by faculty of that institution: Cancer Education at UAB, Grantwriting at MSM, Bioethics in Research at TU; ? Practical/Field Training - Students are linked with mentors to work on specific cancer-related projects; ? Seminars - Students attend a two-day Summer Institute with a significant bioethical component, as well as seminars at their respective institutions. Summer Institute. Provides an opportunity for graduate students, post-docs, junior faculty, and investigators to gain knowledge in bioethics and cancer research, develop and apply analytical skills, and plant seeds for future research collaborations. About 80 participants each year engage in the Summer Institute's many activities, including interactive bioethics workshops, hands-on training in searching computerized databases, plenary and small-group sessions, and a poster session with work of investigators and students participating in the Partnership-sponsored training program. UAB Cancer Prevention and Control Training Program (CPCTP). NCI has funded UAB's CPCTP continuously since 1988. More than 240 summer interns, including medical students and public health graduate students, have completed this 8-week term in cancer research. Minorities have accounted for 25% of pre-doctoral, 45% of post-doctoral, and 29% of all trainees. Deep South Partnership for Prevention of CVD Disparities/Alabama Collaboration for Cardiovascular Equality (ACCE). The overall goal ofthis NHLBI grant is the reduction of disparities in cardiovascular disparities through equity in prevention by (1) performing research in cardiovascular prevention to reduce disparities, and (2) training researchers and clinicians in the acquisition and dissemination of cardiovascular knowledge and research skills. The project is collaboration of UAB, Cooper Green Mercy Hospital (Alabama's only county-owned safety-net community hospital offering acute general hospital care) and Tuskegee University. Through this grant we have trained 26 junior faculty and post-docs. Deep South Resource Center for Minority Aging Research (RCMAR). The goal ofthe Deep South RCMAR Investigator Development Core is to build research capacity among investigators from different fields through a formal training program focusing on minority aging and health disparities research. This Core is designed to support mentoring and research at Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM), Tuskegee University (TU), the University of Alabama (UA), and the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB). The Core is a key component ofthe overall Deep South RCMAR, focusing on health conditions that are particulariy prevalent among older African Americans and for which health disparities have been demonstrated between African Americans and whites. Through this grant we have trained 8 junior faculty and post-docs.